13th Repetition
by aia masanina
Summary: /"Aku sudah tak bisa memercayaimu lagi. Kau tahu kenapa?"/ Mayuzumi Chihiro (22) dan Mayuzumi Shougo (18) sudah saling berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lain, namun janji itu terpaksa harus musnah, berulang kali, akibat sebuah keputusan dari sang Kakak. /"Shougo, kau salah paham."/ /"Salah paham? Di mananya yang salah, heh?"/ /"Bukan ..."/ For Rein Hiirota - #KuterimaKapalmu


_**"Seandainya, dia bukan Mayuzumi Shougo …"**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **13** **th** **Repetition**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita terinspirasi dari Charlotte © Jun Maeda

 _Sibling_!MayuHai, Teiko!Haizaki

 _Warnings_ : OOC, AU, _fusion_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk **Rein Hiirota**

dalam _event_ **#KuterimaKapalmu**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tak peduli lagi dengan akal sehatku …_

 _… karena sejak dulu, otakku tak pernah kupakai._

 _DUAAAARRRR!_

Telingaku berdenging, namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat menutupi telingaku. Padahal ledakan itu begitu besar, mematikan bahkan hanya dengan suaranya, namun otakku sama sekali tidak memerintahkan impuls di tubuhku untuk melindungi diri.

Apa otakku sudah segitu korsletnya?

 _Sejak dulu, kerjaku hanyalah menyulut api._

 _Dan aku hidup hanya dengan mengikuti emosi._

 _KRIIINGG!_

" _Mayday! Mayday!_ Nomor C81 lepas! Sekali lagi, nomor C81 lepas!"

 _KRIIINGG!_

"Blok C sudah ditutup. Mohon bersiaga di tempat masing-masing sampai ada perintah selanjutnya."

 _KRIIIINGGG …!_

"Kami ulangi, Blok C sudah ditutup. Mohon bersiaga di tempat masing-masing sampai ada perintah selan—"

 _BLAR!_

 _Speaker_ yang terpasang di langit-langit koridor itu meledak.

"Dasar merepotkan."

Puas melihat keberhasilanku meledakkan _speaker_ hanya dengan tangan kosong, aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit dan gelap tempat aku dikurung. Kutinggalkan para ilmuwan sinting yang mengaduh kesakitan, menerima hukuman sadis dari seorang manusia yang tak lagi dapat disebut sebagai manusia. Asap akibat ledakan tadi masih mengepul dari ruangan itu. Begitu pula dengan api yang tak kunjung padam. Masih berkobar, seakan tak puas melalap berbagai alat eksperimen yang ada di sana, alat eksperimen yang begitu dipuja, yang telah menyiksaku entah berapa lama.

Ini barulah hasil karya yang pertama.

 _Selanjutnya, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?_

"Hoi, berhenti!"

Kuhentikan langkahku yang terseok, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sepasukan tentara bersenjata lari berbondong-bondong ke arahku, mengacungkan pistol laras panjang tepat ke arahku. Mainan baru, cocok sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa suntukku karena selama ini aku hanya berantem sebatas adu jotos saja. Dengan sukarela, aku berbalik, bersiap mengalami serangan yang baru pertama kali kualami selama bertahun-tahun menjadi berandalan.

"Hee …" Aku menyeringai. "Mau menembakku beramai-ramai? Coba saja kalau bisa."

 _Aneh._

 _Ini aneh._

 _Aku jadi aneh._

"Ck!" Salah seorang dari mereka mendecak, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "TEMBAK!"

Peluru yang jumlahnya tak terhitung itu melesat cepat ke arahku, mengincar kepalaku. Aku bergeming tanpa menggerakkan seujung jaripun. Tak kusangka ternyata peluru sebanyak itu melesat lebih lama dari yang kuduga. Ketika butir demi butir peluru itu tinggal tiga senti lagi dari wajahku, aku menjentikkan jari, menyelubungi diriku dengan perisai tak kasat mata yang tak dapat ditembus hingga peluru-peluru itu jatuh ke tanah

"Hee …" Aku menyipitkan mata seraya menyeringai, memandang peluru-peluru yang seakan siap menghujam mataku . "Tentara di sini hebat juga. Tembakannya tepat di kepala."

"A … Apa?!" Reaksi yang sudah dapat kuduga. Air muka mereka berubah, dari yang tadinya beringas bagaikan singa mengaum menjadi ketakutan seperti tikus yang mencicit. Aku menyeringai lebih lebar, pertanda aku menikmati ketakutan mereka terhadap monster bertubuh manusia ini. Meski mereka kembali menembakku, meski mereka berusaha menepis rasa takut itu, berkali-kali, tiada henti, tetap saja tidak ada sebutir pun peluru yang berhasil melukaiku.

Aku memandang peluru terakhir yang jatuh ke tanah dengan tatapan kosong, mengabaikan ketidakpercayaan para cecunguk yang selalu menyombongkan kehebatannya itu. Peluru demi peluru berbahan timah itu menggelinding di dekat kakiku. Mulus, tanpa ada sedikit pun bercak darah di ujungnya.

Baru mengeluarkan satu kekuatan saja, aku bisa melindungi diri dengan sempurna.

Apa aku yang sudah menjadi terlalu kuat, atau mereka yang lemah …?

 _Membosankan._

"Cih." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke depan, melenyapkan gaya gravitasi pada butir-butir peluru yang sudah ditembakkan padaku hingga melayang di udara. Dapat kurasakan kembali ketakutan itu, ketakutan akan tindakanku selanjutnya yang sudah dapat diduga. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, menyeringai, menikmati sensasi menjadi sang dewa kematian yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

 _Hari ini, aku akan menyeringai sepuasnya._

 _Hari ini, aku akan melampiaskan semuanya._

 _Hari ini, aku akan melupakan segalanya …_

 _… dan mengabulkan harapan_ _ **mereka**_.

"Matilah."

 _Syuut!_ Peluru-peluru tersebut melesat, jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan ketika peluru-peluru itu ditembakkan ke arahku. Mereka memasang wajah ngeri, menghadapi ajalnya tanpa sempat berlari. Sekalipun mereka adalah tentara elit yang diagung-agungkan, tentara yang amat dipercaya menjaga gedung busuk nan menjijikan ini, tetap saja di depan mataku …

 _… mereka hanyalah seekor kutu._

 _Jleb, jleb, jleb, jleb!_

"…"

 _Bruk._ Tubuh mereka pun tumbang satu per satu, dengan peluru yang menembus kepala mereka.

"Hee …"

 _Kejam juga, ya._

Hei, setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati dengan mengembalikan apa yang mereka punya.

 _ **… mengingat aku adalah seorang pencuri.**_

Tentu saja sebagai pasukan tentara—yang mengaku-ngaku—elit, mereka tidak akan diam dan mundur hanya karena melihat sebagian kecil anggota pasukannya mati. Mereka akan terus berdatangan bagaikan semut yang bergerombol. Setiap kali aku melangkah, setiap kali mereka melesatkan peluru, aku akan terus mengeluarkan berbagai macam kekuatanku, membunuh mereka, tanpa ampun …

… dan aku akan tertawa di akhir.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Ini mulai menarik, meski tak sesulit _game_ RPG yang terakhir kali kumainkan. Rasa puas begitu berhasil membunuh satu per satu manusia sekaligus menghancurkan tempat ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Rasa puas yang telah lama direnggut dariku, rasa senang yang telah lama tak datang padaku, semuanya mulai kudapatkan. Aku akan terus mempertahankannya, hari ini, selamanya.

Dan akan akan _terus_ tertawa di akhir.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

 _Terus, terus, teruslah serang aku._

 _Teruslah berharap kosong pada buti-butir peluru yang kalian tembakkan._

 _Teruslah mememcayai diri kalian sendiri bahwa kalian bisa._

 _Tapi lihat, tetaplah memerhatikan kenyataan._

 _Aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat._

"Gyaa!"

 _JLEB!_

 _ **Aku yang sekarang adalah monster.**_

"Keh! Ya, kan—" Aku menegakkan kepalaku, membentuk senyum lebar sekaligus keji dengan memperlihatkan seluruh gigiku.

 _ **Dan semua ini gara-gara**_ **…**

"— _Nii-san_?"

 _Dor!_

Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menyapa, sebuah peluru meletus ke arahku. Keh, tembakan yang payah. Saking payahnya, aku tak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatanku untuk menepis atau menahannya. Aku hanya perlu memiringkan kepala, dan peluru itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat memotong sehelai rambutpun.

"Shougo …"

Di balik kabut asap yang mengepung akibat ledakan tadi, dia menampakkan diri. Aku menatap sosoknya yang terus melangkah ke arahku dengan tatapan tak takut mati. Toh, aku sudah menyadari kehadirannya bahkan sebelum dia menembakku. Dia menghentikan langkah, terus beradu pandang denganku dengan bola mata abu-abunya, dengan sorot mata yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan gairah.

 _Namun karena itulah, dia bisa menjadi 'pembunuh'._

Sesaat, aku menggertakkan gigi.

Sial, apa yang kulakukan?! Kalau aku langsung menunjukkan emosi, aku pasti akan kalah darinya. Padahal aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat ini, saat di mana aku akan balas dendam, saat di mana aku akan melenyapkan semuanya. Jika aku kembali ke diriku yang dulu barang sesaat saja, aku tidak akan bisa menendangnya ke jurang bernama 'ketakutan'.

 _Sekalipun aku bisa merampas jiwanya—_

— _aku tidak akan puas jika belum membunuh mentalnya._

"Hee … Tumben sekali kau mau muncul dalam situasi seperti ini, _Nii-san_." Aku melayangkan pandangan mengejek, berkata dengan nada main-main, seraya melempar mayat _rekannya_ dari tanganku dengan asal. "Padahal kau dulu pernah kabur bagaikan pengecut, ya kan—" Aku menyipitkan mata. "—Chihiro _nii-san_."

Kedua alis matanya mulai menukik tajam, pertanda dia mulai terpancing. "Shougo, hentikan semua ini," ucapnya dengan nada datar, membuatku mendecak dalam hati. "Kau sudah membunuh hampir seluruh penghuni laboratorium ini."

"Lalu kenapa, _Nii-san_?" Aku menyeringai. "Kalau adikmu saja ingin kau bunuh, untuk apa aku repot-repot berbaik hati menjaga nyawa rekan-rekanmu ini?"

Meski jarak kami cukup jauh, aku dapat melihatnya menggigit bibir, menatap diriku tajam, mengutuk tindakanku dalam hati. "Menyerahlah, C81." Dia kembali menodongkan pistol ke arahku. "Kau sudah menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu. Kau masih akan diberi ampun jika kau angkat tangan sekarang."

Sesaat aku mengejapkan mata, menyimak perkataannya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya aku menghela napas keras. "Keh, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, _Nii-san_?" Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku ke atas, menyeringai. "Bukankah seharusnya aku dibunuh … sebagai makhluk percobaan yang gagal?"

Dia terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Sesaat, pegangannya pada pistol tampak goyah.

"Kenapa, _Nii-san_?" Aku memasang tatapan meremehkan, semakin bersemangat untuk memojokkannya. "Oi, Kenapa?"

Dia mendecih pelan, hingga pistolnya digenggam dengan begitu keras.

"Ah, ya. Apa karena kau tidak mau mengotori tanganmu? Atau karena aku adalah makhluk percobaan yang berharga? Atau mungkin …" Aku menatap matanya dalam sembari menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "… karena aku adikmu?"

Dia tersentak. Bola matanya melebar, memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Emosinya mulai bercampur aduk, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sudah kehilangan ekspresi datarnya, hanya karena aku menyebut kata 'adik' di depannya.

"Keh." Aku menghembuskan napas keras. "Di saat begini, kau baru mengingat kalau aku adikmu? Ke mana saja kau selama ini, _Nii-san_?"

Dia masih bergeming.

"' _Kita hanya hidup berdua. Kau hanya punya aku, kakakmu, dan aku juga hanya punya kau, adikku. Karena itu, kita_ _harus_ _saling menjaga satu sama lain …'_ " Aku menyebutkan serentetan kalimat yang pernah kudengar entah kapan. " _'… demi melindungi kekuatan kita.'_ "

Mulutnya mulai ternganga. "Eh—"

Aku tersenyum.

"Siapa, ya, pengkhianat yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku ~?"

Tak pelak, dia kembali tersentak, kemudian menggertakkan gigi. Tampak jelas dia sudah tak mau berhadapan lagi denganku dan ingin lari dariku, namun dia masih berusaha berdiri tegak, menatapku dalam di belakang pistol yang tak akan diturunkan barang satu senti pun, meski keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Benar-benar _bullshit_." Aku melancarkan tatapan intimidasi ke arah matanya. "Ternyata kau lebih memilih melindungi dirimu sendiri daripada adikmu. Kau membiarkanku tertangkap, lalu dijadikan objek penelitian oleh para ilmuwan. Terlebih …" Aku menunjuk dirinya dengan satu jari. "… kau yang memimpin operasi penelitian itu, Profesor Mayuzumi!"

 _Buagh!_

Amarah yang meluap dari dalam diriku membuatku mulai lepas kontrol, hingga tanpa sadar aku meninju dinding di sebelahku hingga retak. Kugertakkan gigi, mencoba meredam amarah yang semakin bergemuruh, namun sialnya, itu sia-sia. Tak bisa kulupakan bagaimana pengecutnya dia yang kini mengenakan jas putih kebesarannya, jas kebanggaannya sebagai salah satu ilmuwan dari sebuah laboratorium rahasia. Menyeret adiknya ke dalam neraka demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia sendirilah yang menyiksa adiknya dengan berbagai macam eksperimen yang menyakitkan, hanya demi meneliti sebuah kekuatan khusus yang katanya akan selalu dia jaga dari para ilmuwan yang haus akan percobaan demi 'masa depan'.

 _Kekuatan 'merampas'._

 _Kekuatan yang dapat mencuri kekuatan lain secara paksa—_

— _dan menggunakannya sebagai miliknya sendiri._

"Kubunuh …"

Membiarkan diriku larut dalam emosi, aku yang sedang menundukkan kepala bergumam, pelan namun menusuk indra pendengarannya.

 _Kubunuh._

 _Kubunuh, kubunuh, kubunuh, kubunuh—_

 _—kubunuh!_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap bola matanya dengan pandangan tajam, pandangan siap membunuh. "—kau—"

"Akan kuulangi."

Aku tersentak. "Hah?"

"Cukup semuanya berakhir di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi di waktu ini," ucapnya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, hingga poni panjang dan awut-awutannya menutupi matanya. "Untuk ketiga belas kalinya, aku gagal."

"Hah? Omong kosong apa yang barusan kau katakan?" sewotku. "Apa kau sudah mulai korslet, geblek?!"

"Shougo …" Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap diriku dengan sorot mata penuh tekad namun juga ada unsur keterpaksaan, sembari mengacungkan kembali pistolnya ke arahku. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Aku terhenyak ketika melihat perubahan sikap yang mendadak dari dirinya. Sejenak suaraku tercekat, sebelum akhirnya aku berhasil mengucapkan beberapa kata. "O-Oi! Kau benar-benar ingin mencoba—"

"Untuk keempat belas kalinya—" Dia membelalakan matanya, menciptakan pusaran nyaris tak kasat mata di kedua bola mata abu-abunya. "—Akan ku …"

Menyadari perubahan kedua bola mata itu, aku langsung dapat mengetahui tindakan yang akan dilakukannya.

 _Jangan-jangan—_

"HE—HENTIKAAANNN!"

Tanpa bisa berpikir jernih lagi, cahaya biru muda yang menyilaukan muncul menyelubungi diriku. Seketika, lantai dan dinding yang berada di koridor ini retak, serpihan-serpihan beton langit-langit pun mulai berjatuhan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan panik, hingga konsentrasinya untuk mengaktifkan kekuatannya sendiri buyar. Di saat dia kembali mencoba memusatkan pikirannya dan hendak mengacungkan pistol padaku, aku segera mengarahkan tanganku ke depan, mengaktifkan kekuatanku yang lain—telekinesis—dan merebut pistol itu darinya.

"SHOU—"

 _JLEB!_

…..

Sesaat, yang terdengar selain suara reruntuhan yang berjatuhan adalah suara napasku yang terengah-tengah, dengan pistol di genggamanku yang baru saja menembakkan sebutir peluru.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Sepanjang yang kuingat, baru pertama kalinya dia berteriak dengan suara yang sekeras ini. Teriakannya begitu memekakkan telinga, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatku mengangkat tangan demi menutupi telingaku sendiri. Keh, sedatar apapun ekspresi wajahnya, sedingin apapun hatinya, dia pasti tak akan kuat menahan sakit tepat di bola mata kanannya akibat peluru yang bersarang di sana.

 _Rasa sakit yang benar-benar setimpal, heh?_

Aku menyeringai.

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa memakai kekuatanmu, _Nii-san_." Dengan pistol yang kini telah diturunkan di samping pahaku, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan namun pasti. "Sangat mustahil memakai kekuatan itu hanya dengan satu mata, kan?"

"Shougo …" Seraya menekan pendarahan di matanya dengan satu tangan, dia memandangku dengan satu mata yang masih tersisa. "Kekuatan 'meruntuhkan' dan 'telekinesis' … Sejak kapan … kau mencurinya?"

"Oh, ini? Kemarin malam, setelah pemeriksaan rutin laknat kalian …" ujarku ringan sembari terus menjaga irama langkahku. "Aku mencurinya dari … siapa namanya? Kagami dan Kise?"

"K-Kau …" Dia memandangku dengan sorot mata penuh amarah, seakan berusaha meruntuhkan mentalku dengan pelototan yang tidak ada gunanya itu. "Kh—"

"Percuma," tegasku begitu melihat dia berusaha mengaktifkan kekuatannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur."

"Ukh …" Dia menutup mata dan menggertakan gigi demi menahan rasa sakit. Darah yang menetes dari luka di matanya semakin banyak. Tanpa menunjukkan rasa simpati sedikitpun, aku terus berjalan mendekat, dengan tangan yang sigap menembak kakinya bila dia mencoba lari. Namun seakan dia tak menyadari kehadiranku, dia tetap bergeming di tempat, fokus memikirkan rasa sakit yang pastinya bukan main itu.

"Pengecut sekali." Sembari terus berjalan, aku melihat dirinya tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Kau pasti berniat kabur dengan mengulangi waktu, bukan?"

"Shougo …" gumamnya pelan. "Kau salah paham …"

"Salah paham? Di mananya yang salah, heh?" Nada suaraku terdengar merendahkan. "Kau selalu kabur bila situasi tidak berpihak padamu. Kau selalu lari bila orang lain menang darimu. Kau lebih mengutamakan keselamatan dirimu sendiri tanpa memedulikan keselamatan orang lain. Kau selalu begitu, _Nii-san_. Kau benar-benar pengecut."

"Ukh …" Sesaat dia meringis. "Bukan—"

"Mungkin karena sifat pengecutmu itulah, kau jadi memiliki kekuatan _time-leap_."

Dia pun terdiam, tampak jelas kehabisan kata-kata. Masa bodoh dengan pernyataanku yang tak masuk akal, karena sejak dunia ini tercipta, dunia ini memang sudah tidak masuk akal.

 _Kenapa kami harus memiliki 'kekuatan'?_

 _Kenapa 'kekuatan' kami menjadi sebuah misteri?_

 _Tidak ada yang tahu._

 _Tidak ada ..._

 _—dan untuk apa diketahui?_

"Dengan dalih 'memperbaiki jalan takdir', kau meninggalkan laboratorium ini, rekan-rekanmu, juga hasil eksperimenmu ini demi keutuhan nyawamu sendiri." Suaraku kini terdengar datar, dingin, mengingatkanku pada dirinya yang tidak punya hati. "Aku tidak bisa memercayaimu, _Nii-san_. Kau tidak akan bisa memperbaiki masa lalu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jarak di antara kami pun semakin memendek, namun dia hanya diam terpaku.

"Karena kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang terbukti melemparkan adikmu sendiri ke dalam neraka keputus-asaan."

Seketika, tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong, syok begitu mendengar pernyataanku. Pernyataan yang benar adanya, pernyataan yang tak akan bisa dibantah olehnya. Aku mengingat semuanya dengan amat baik. Aku tidak pernah salah. Kau tahu kenapa?

 _ **Karena aku adalah suatu makhluk hidup yang memiliki kekuatan paling mutlak.**_

 _Sebelum aku dikurung dalam laboratorium, ataupun sekarang._

 _ **Kekuatan 'merampas' ini—**_

— _ **sudah menjadi milikku sejak awal.**_

 _Buk._

Aku mendekatkan badanku padanya, meletakkan daguku di atas pundaknya. Dia terhenyak sesaat sebelum akhirnya membeku di tempat. Hawa dingin yang menusuk ini menyeruak di koridor yang nyaris runtuh, yang dipenuhi oleh bau anyir darah dan mayat. Benar-benar sunyi. Aku tak menghitung berapa jumlah penghuni laboratorium ini yang kubunuh, namun aku yakin, aku telah membunuh semuanya ...

—dan selanjutnya adalah _dia_.

"Matilah, _Nii-san_."

 _Cekrek._

Kokang pistol kutarik. Moncong pistol pun kini telah menyentuh dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Dia masih bergeming, terpaku, hingga dia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis pistol ini. Dia, orang yang memiliki darah yang sama denganku, orang yang juga memiliki kekuatan sepertiku, orang yang telah membuangku dan menyiksaku ...

 **... orang yang dulunya kupercayai ...**

 **... kujamin akan mati di tanganku.**

 _Ah ... bagaimana sensasinya, ya?_

"Tapi, sebelum itu—"

Seringaianku berubah, digantikan oleh senyuman yang bahkan tak kumengerti maksudnya. Entah apa yang membuatku teringat akan hal itu, di saat jariku sudah siap melepaskan pelatuk. Di hari ulang tahunku yang terakhir, ulang tahun yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat, tidak ada perayaan, pulang ke rumah pun tetap dalam keadaan babak belur hingga aku harus kembali beradu mulut dengan orang yang kupanggil 'Kakak'. Namun ketika aku memasuki kamarku yang gelap, kamar yang kupikir tidak akan ada orang yang sudi memasukinya, aku menemukan benda asing yang diletakkan di tepi kasurku.

 _Sebuah kotak kecil ..._

 _... dengan bungkus kado berwarna perak._

"Terima kasih … antingnya."

 _DOR!_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Saa_ , yang terakhir adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tolong timpuk saya.

INI KENAPA FF-NYA MALAH LEBIH DARI 3000 KATA, SIIIIIIHHHHHH?! /ngeguling/

Terus mana ceritanya absurd begini lagi. AKKKHHH ... MBAK EXU, DAKU TELAH MEMBUAT KAPALMU KARAM! /emot nangesh/

Maaf ya, Mbak Exu, kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Sudah begitu, ceritanya tragis lagi. Habis, saya susah buat yang _fluffy._ /emot nangesh 2/

Terima kasih karena telah membaca _fic_ debut saya di fandom KnB. Saya berharap selanjutnya saya dapat meluncurkan karya lagi di fandom ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya.

Oh, ya. Di bawah ini masih ada cerita lagi, lho. Semua yang belum dipaparkan di atas akan dipaparkan di bawah ini. Semoga rasa penasarannya terobati.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **-Mayuzumi Chihiro's Side-**

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk ketiga belas kalinya, aku kembali ke waktu ini.

Untuk ketiga belas kalinya, aku kembali mengulangi masa ini.

Untuk ketiga belas kalinya, aku kembali mencoba mengalihkan takdir agar berpihak pada _kami_.

Seperti dua belas kali sebelumnya, aku selalu terbangun di hari yang sama, setengah tahun sebelum insiden _itu_ terjadi.

Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga, begitu aku terbangun, aku segera meloncat dari kasur, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu dan menarik pintu kamar dengan cepat.

"Shougo!"

Dan yang kulihat sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar adalah Shougo yang membeku di depan pintu rumah akibat kepergok pulang pagi.

 _Lagi-lagi._

Dan selayaknya mengulangi waktu, kami akan bertengkar mengenai kebiasaannya yang sudah kelewat batas itu, dan berakhir dengan Shougo yang mendecih sembari mendorong bahuku sebelum akhirnya masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Dan seperti biasa, kami akan mengisi hari-hari kami dengan berbagai pertengkaran.

Meski begitu, kami tetaplah saudara, yang sudah selayaknya melindungi satu sama lain.

Sesuai dengan kata-kataku enam tahun lalu, di saat kami hanya tinggal berdua, di saat kami baru saja menyadari bahwa begitu banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan kami.

" _Kita hanya hidup berdua. Kau hanya punya aku, kakakmu, dan aku juga hanya punya kau, adikku. Karena itu, kita_ _harus_ _saling menjaga satu sama lain …_ "

"… _demi melindungi kekuatan kita._ "

Itulah janji yang akan selalu kami pegang, setidaknya untukku.

 _Dan demi menjaga janji itulah ..._

 _... aku menjadi seorang ilmuwan._

Empat kali pertama aku mengulangi masa lalu, aku tidak mau bersentuhan dengan dunia ilmuwan yang penuh kemunafikan itu. Prinsip dunia itu begitu mengerikan, menjijikan. Mereka tak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun dengan dalih 'ilmu pengetahuan'. Tentu saja, kekuatan-kekuatan unik yang tumbuh dalam diri kami membuat rasa haus mereka akan ilmu pengetahuan muncul. Satu per satu manusia yang memiliki kekuatan itu diculik dan dijadikan objek penelitian. Aku dan Shougo yang selalu merahasiakan kekuatan kami dari siapapun berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka, berkat pengalamanku ketika mengulangi waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, kami tetap tertangkap.

 _Bahkan Shougo pernah mati dua kali._

Karena itulah, mulai pengulangan kelima, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari para manusia busuk berjas putih itu.

Aku yakin, dengan profesiku sebagai seorang ilmuwan, aku dan Shougo tak akan dicurigai sebagai pemilik kekuatan.

Berkat kejeniusanku dan titel sarjana teknik dari universitas ternama, aku diterima dengan mudah oleh badan rahasia itu. Memakai jas putih yang sebenarnya ingin kuinjak-injak ini, aku berlatih menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang handal, melakukan berbagai eksperimen, termasuk memainkan otakku untuk menyelidiki kekuatan demi kekuatan unik dari para manusia malang yang tertangkap.

Pada akhirnya, semua manusia yang tertangkap itu akan bernasib mengenaskan.

Kalau bukan nyawanya yang melayang, maka akal sehatnya yang menghilang.

 _Termasuk kami berdua._

Sial, benar-benar sial. Entah aku yang kurang waspada atau mereka yang memang hebat, mereka mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan _time-leap_. Shougo sebagai pemilik kekuatan merampas pun tak luput dari penyelidikan mereka. Kamipun ditangkap dan dijadikan objek penelitian. Dan ketika aku menyadari bahwa hidup Shougo akan berakhir di meja pembedahan, aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku dan melempar diriku kembali ke masa lalu.

Pengulangan yang keenam kali,

ketujuh kali,

kedelapan kali,

kesembilan kali,

kesepuluh kali,

kesebelas kali,

dan kedua belas kali ...

 _ **... semuanya gagal.**_

Entah Shougo yang mati atau aku yang nyaris mati, entah Shougo yang menjadi gila atau aku yang nyaris gila ...

 _Intinya, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Shougo—_

 _—atau pun diriku._

Tanpa memikirkan strategi yang harus kupakai, tanpa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan kembali kulewati, aku mengulangi waktu untuk ketiga belas kalinya—

—dan aku kembali menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

Risiko yang harus kutanggung pun semakin berat.

 _ **Kebutaan.**_

Semua yang ada di pandanganku kini telah kabur, buram. Aku tak akan bisa melihat apa-apa bila aku tidak memakai lensa kontak. Aku menyadari bahwa kekuatanku sudah di ambang batas. Bila nantinya yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan, saat itulah kekuatanku lenyap.

 _ **Dan aku akan buta seumur hidupku.**_

Karena itulah, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku harus berhasil menyelamatkan diriku dan Shougo dari kejaran para ilmuwan laknat itu. Semua akan berakhir bila aku gagal seperti masa-masa sebelumnya ...

... dan sialnya, aku tak akan bisa mengulang kembali.

Namun, Akashi keparat itu _lagi-lagi_ mengetahui semuanya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , kuharap kau tetap duduk dengan tenang meski rapat kita telah selesai."

Aku yang sedang menyusun dan merapikan berkas-berkasku membeku sesaat.

 _Sialan._

"Kalian juga. Melepas penat setelah mengikuti rapat yang membosankan ini nanti saja. Aku belum mengizinkan kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini, bukan?"

Mendengar perintah berbau ancaman dari sang atasan pun membuat para ilmuwan peserta rapat yang lain kembali duduk dengan tenang, siap menyimak pembicaraan yang akan dilontarkan oleh bocah berambut merah itu.

"Kalian tahu, aku baru saja menyelidiki seseorang yang menarik." Akashi menatapku yang duduk di sudut meja. "Dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, kekuatan yang mengalahkan kekuatan lain, kekuatan yang mutlak, kekuatan yang disebut dengan kekuatan 'merampas'."

Sementara para ilmuwan lain berbisik-bisik, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat.

 _Ini sama persis dengan masa-masa sebelumnya._

 _Akashi berhasil mengetahui kekuatan Shougo,_ _kemudian di saat dia menangkap Shougo, dia menyadari bahwa aku juga memiliki kekuatan._

 _Kemudian aku pun ditangkap …_

 _... dan lingkaran setan itu akan kembali berputar._

"Kekuatan itu dimiliki oleh lelaki bernama Mayuzumi Shougo."

Seluruh ilmuwan yang hadir dalam rapat ini tersentak, sementara aku berusaha tidak mengacuhkan 'keanehan' itu dengan tetap merapikan berkas.

"Mayuzumi- _san_..." Dia menatapku lebih lamat, membuatku tengkukku diam-diam mengeluarkan keringat dingin. " _Kebetulan sekali_ nama marga kalian sama. Apakah Mayuzumi Shougo adalah saudaramu?"

Sesaat, tanganku berhenti bergerak. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali dilema.

Di masa-masa sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan 'tidak' apalagi 'ya', melainkan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau pergi dengan berbagai macam alasan. Pernah juga di suatu masa aku memilih untuk tidak menghadiri rapat. Namun sialnya, tidak peduli aku memilih melakukan apapun, Shougo dan aku pasti akan selalu ditangkap.

 _Berarti kini aku harus bertaruh._

 _Aku harus memilih antara 'ya' dan 'tidak'._

 _Kalau aku memilih 'tidak', itu artinya aku tidak mengakui bahwa Shougo adalah saudaraku dan mereka akan langsung menangkapnya._

 _Tapi kalau aku memilih menjawab 'ya' ..._

"Tidak."

 _Eh …?_

 _Apa yang kukatakan?_

"Hooh ..." Akashi menyipitkan mata dwiwarnanya, tampak jelas kalau dia meragukan jawabanku. "Benarkah, Mayuzumi- _san_? Kau tidak berbohong, bukan?"

 _Sialan, sialan._

 _Sudah terlanjur._

 _Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat?_

 _Apa aku bisa menyelamatkan Shougo dengan ini?_

 _Tapi membiarkan Shougo kembali tertangkap dan dijadikan objek penelitian_ _…_

 _Tidak—_

 _—bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya?_

 _Shougo jelas akan ditangkap, namun karena aku memilih jalan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, ada kemungkinan aku tak akan tertangkap._

 _Mungkinkah dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan Shougo?_

 _Apakah taruhan ini bisa aku menangkan?_

"Tidak." Sembari menghentakkan setumpuk dokumen ke atas meja, aku berujar dengan nada datar, meyakinkan Akashi dengan kebohongan yang tak bakal terendus olehnya. Dengan kebohongan ini, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan diriku dan Shougo, dan memusnahkan seluruh ilmuwan gila yang bernaung di laboratorium busuk ini.

"Aku tidak mengenal Mayuzumi Shougo."

…

Dan sesuai dugaan, Shougo ditangkap, sementara aku tetap menjalani aktivitasku sehari-hari sebagai seorang ilmuwan tanpa ada yang mencurigaiku.

Namun secara mendadak, Akashi memberiku perintah.

"Kau yang akan memimpin operasi penelitian kali ini, Mayuzumi- _san._ "

 _A … Apa?_

"Aku?" Aku melayangkan tatapan sarkastis ke arah Akashi. "Anda tidak salah memilih, Profesor Akashi?"

"Aku mutlak, dan aku selalu benar." Kata-kata pamungkas bocah merah sialan itu lagi-lagi membungkam mulutmu. "Kupercayakan padamu, Profesor Mayuzumi."

Dan aku hanya bisa mendecih dalam hati.

 _Sialan!_

 _Sial._

 _Sial!_

 _ **Aku harus mengulangi waktu.**_

 _Aku tidak mungkin akan menyiksa adikku sendiri._

 _Aku tidak mungkin tidak akan mengakui hubungan darah kami di depannya._

 _Tidak …_

 _… aku tidak akan sanggup._

Tapi jika aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku sekali lagi, kekuatanku akan lenyap.

 _ **Dan aku tak akan bisa melihat apapun lagi selain kegelapan.**_

Jadi … apakah aku punya pilihan lain?

 _Apakah aku tetap harus …_

 _… menjalani masa yang ketiga belas ini?_

Pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan adalah mendatangi ruangan sempit tempat dia disekap, berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, dan tanpa mengajaknya bicara apalagi menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan, aku memerintahkan para bawahanku untuk langsung memulai penelitian.

Dan dengan wajah yang disorot oleh lampu operasi yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya, dia membelalakkan matanya, menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak bersamaan dengan obat bius yang disuntikkan ke belakang lehernya.

" _Nii-san—!"_

….

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata.

 _Maaf, maaf._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Bertahanlah, Shougo._

 _Kali ini, aku tidak akan gagal._

Aku terus menjalani hari-hariku dengan menyembunyikan kemampuanku, menyembunyikan hubungan darahku dengan Shougo, dan melakukan berbagai eksperimen terhadapnya. Walau terpaksa, aku juga melaporkan perkembangan demi perkembangan penelitianku kepada Akashi. Setiap kali aku melaporkan hal itu, dia akan mengapresiasi kinerjaku, kemudian memberikan perintah demi perintah demi mengembangkan penelitianku. Aku yang belum bisa menjatuhkan jabatannya itu hanya bisa melakukan perintahnya, dan itu berarti, aku harus menyiksa Shougo lebih dalam.

 _Aku tidak tahu._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Karena semua ini belum pernah ada di masa-masa sebelumnya …_

 _… aku tidak bisa memprediksi yang terjadi._

Aku hanya bisa berharap agar dapat menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Shougo dalam waktu dekat, dan memastikan bahwa badan penelitian ini akan hancur dan tidak pernah ada lagi.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

 _ **Mayuzumi Shougo kini sudah menjadi mesin pembunuh yang sempurna.**_

Dan aku tidak bisa menampik—

—bahwa kini dia benar-benar membenciku—

—bahwa kini dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku.

 _Tidak._

 _Aku tidak boleh mati._

 _ **Aku tidak mau mati.**_

Aku harus menghentikannya.

Aku tak mau membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Aku tak mau melihat adikku yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 _ **Dan aku tidak mau dibunuh olehnya.**_

Karena itulah—

—aku mencoba menembak kepalanya.

Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, tentu tembakan yang dilakukan olehku tidak akan bisa mengenainya. Hanya dengan itu saja, aku tahu, bahwa aku tak akan bisa menandinginya. Terlebih dia sudah tak lagi memiliki akal sehat, dan berubah menjadi psikopat sejati yang bahkan dapat meneror seluruh dunia.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya._

 _Apa tidak ada cara lain?_

 _Apa tidak ada cara lain selain …_

… _kembali mengulangi waktu?_

Dan hal itu membuatku dilema.

 _Seandainya tidak ada risiko kebutaan …_

… _tentu aku akan mengulangi waktu tanpa ragu._

Tapi itu mustahil.

Sekali lagi aku menggunakan kekuatanku, maka indra penglihatanku akan lenyap.

Dan aku tidak akan bisa melihat apapun seumur hidupku.

 _Aku tidak ingin kembali mengulangi waktu._

 _Aku tidak mau kehilangan penglihatanku._

 _Dan aku juga tidak mau mati—_

" _Kita hanya hidup berdua. Kau hanya punya aku, kakakmu, dan aku juga hanya punya kau, adikku. Karena itu, kita_ _harus_ _saling menjaga satu sama lain …_ "

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Shougo itu langsung membuatku tersentak.

"… _demi melindungi kekuatan kita._ "

Ternyata dia masih mengingatnya.

 _Apakah itu berarti masih ada akal sehat yang tersisa di dalam otaknya?_

"Siapa, ya, pengkhianat yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku ~?"

Aku hanya dapat terdiam.

Dan tak diragukan lagi, sepuluh menit kemudian, aku akan kehilangan nyawaku.

Meski pistol ini masih berada di genggamanku, meski pistol ini masih menampung empat peluru, sekalipun aku menembakkan semuanya, aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

 _Aku pasti akan mati …_

… _di tangannya._

"Akan kuulangi."

"… Hah?"

 _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi._

 _Aku harus kembali mengulangi waktu._

 _Meski nantinya aku tak dapat lagi mengunakan kekuatanku, meski akhirnya aku kehilangan kemampuan penglihatanku …_

 _Aku tidak boleh mati._

 _Shougo juga tidak boleh mati—_

— _di pengulangan waktu yang berikutnya._

… _._

 _Untuk ketiga belas kalinya …_

… _aku gagal._

"Untuk keempat belas kalinya …" Sembari menarik kokang pistol untuk kedua kalinya, aku mengaktifkan kekuatan _time-leap_ -ku. "—Akan ku …"

"HE—HENTIKAAANNN!"

Mendadak suatu cahaya muncul menyilaukan mataku, membuatku menutup mata dan melindungi mataku dengan lengan untuk sesaat. Seketika, terdengar suara retakan pada dinding, lantai, bahkan langit-langit yang ada di sekelilingku. Kepanikan langsung melanda diriku, hingga membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Namun, aku memaksakan diri untuk tidak lari. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap terlihat kuat dan tenang di situasi mendesak yang tak pernah kuprediksi sebelumnya ini.

 _Karena aku sudah terlalu sering lari._

 _Lari dari kejaran para ilmuwan, lari dari takdir, lari dari dunia—_

— _bahkan lari dari Shougo._

Karena itulah, aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, mengacungkan kembali pistol ke arahnya, menembaknya, menghentikannya, dengan keyakinan aku dapat membuatnya hidup dengan aman di pengulangan yang berikutnya.

Namun aku tak bisa berkutik ketika Shougo merebut pistolku dengan kekuatan telekinesis yang kuyakin bukan miliknya.

 _Sialan …!_

"SHOU—"

 _JLEB!_

Seketika, pandangan di salah satu mataku berubah menjadi merah, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi gelap.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

 _Rasa sakit yang sungguh luar biasa._

Kutekan telapak tanganku ke mataku, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang terus berlangsung. Kutahan pula rasa sakit yang membuat teriakan demi teriakan ingin lolos dari mulutku. Namun di atas semua itu, aku tidak memercayai bahwa penglihatanku akan berkurang satu, akibat mataku yang ditembak oleh seorang psikopat yang sudah tidak mempunyai rasa perikemanusiaan—

— _terlebih, orang itu adalah Shougo._

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa memakai kekuatanmu, _Nii-san_." Terdengar suara langkahnya yang berjalan mendekatiku. "Sangat mustahil memakai kekuatan itu hanya dengan satu mata, kan?"

"Shougo …" Tanpa melepaskan tanganku dari mataku, aku memandang ke arah. "Kekuatan 'meruntuhkan' dan 'telekinesis' … Sejak kapan … kau mencurinya?"

"Oh, ini? Kemarin malam, setelah pemeriksaan rutin laknat kalian …" ujarnya dengan nada ringan. "Aku mencurinya dari … siapa namanya? Kagami dan Kise?"

 _Sudah kuduga._

"Kh—" Aku mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, berusaha mengaktifkan kekuatanku meski hanya dengan satu mata.

"Percuma," tegasnya sembari menegakkan kepala. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur."

 _Sialan._

 _Ternyata memang mustahil._

"Pengecut sekali." Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, aku yang sempat menundukkan kepala, kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. "Kau pasti berniat kabur dengan mengulangi waktu, bukan?"

 _Ukh—_

 _Ternyata yang kutakutkan selama ini benar._

"Shougo …" gumamku pelan. "Kau salah paham …"

 _Dia salah paham dengan mengira aku mengorbankannya demi menyelamatkan diriku sendiri._

"Bukan—"

"Mungkin karena sifat pengecutmu itulah, kau jadi memiliki kekuatan _time-leap_."

Sontak, aku terdiam.

Dalam penelitianku bersama ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang lain—sebutlah si brengsek Nijimura dan si bebal Nakamura—, kami sempat menyimpulkan dugaan mengenai asal-muasal kekuatan ini ada pada setiap pemiliknya.

 _Karena masalah hidup yang diemban sang pemilik …_

 _… atau karena sifat dominan dari sang pemilik itu sendiri._

 _ **Dengan kata lain, mungkinkah aku selalu berharap dapat terhindar dari masalah …**_

 _ **… hingga aku memiliki kekuatan**_ **time-leap** _ **ini?**_

"Aku tidak bisa memercayaimu, _Nii-san_."

Pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan nada datar namun tanpa keraguan itu langsung meruntuhkan seluruh keyakinanku.

 _Keyakinanku untuk dapat mengubah takdir._

 _Keyakinanku untuk menyelamatkan dirinya._

"Kau tidak akan bisa memperbaiki masa lalu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Suara langkahnya terdengar semakin dekat, namun aku tak punya niat lagi bahkan hanya untuk memundurkan satu langkahku.

 _Menurutmu … kenapa?_

"Karena kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang terbukti melemparkan adikmu sendiri ke dalam neraka keputus-asaan."

"…"

Kembali aku diam terpaku.

 _Haha …_

 _Haha …_

Meski tawa itu hanya disuarakan di dalam hati, entah kenapa tetap terdengar menyayat telinga.

 _Benar … ini benar adanya …_

 _Apa yang dipikirkan Shougo … apa yang dialami Shougo … adalah kenyataan …_

 _Yang berpikir bahwa aku adalah 'orang yang baik'—_

— _ **hanyalah … diriku sendiri.**_

 _Buk._

Mendadak dia menubruk tubuhku, membuatku hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Mulutku terlalu kaku untuk berkata-kata, hingga aku hanya dapat menunggunya bicara. Otak jeniusku sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir, sudah tak bisa lagi menganalisa, bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi mengirimkan impuls pada tubuhku untuk segera lari. Aku bahkan tidak lagi merasakan apapun di dalam diriku. Ketakutan, keputus-asaan, harapan, semuanya telah lenyap …

… _dan yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan._

Di dalam laboratorium yang telah hancur ini, di sebuah koridor panjang berdinding putih yang kini penuh bercak darah ini, di dalam sebuah masa yang kuulangi untuk ketiga belas kalinya—

"Matilah, _Nii-san_."

 _Cekrek._

— _ **aku … hanya dapat menunggu nasib yang akan ditimpakan padaku.**_

Ya, akhir masa ini sudah jelas, dan aku tidak akan dapat mengulanginya kembali.

Namun sebelum itu …

… _bisakah aku meminta maaf?_

"Tapi, sebelum itu—"

 _Bisakah aku meminta maaf … atas seluruh nasib buruk yang dialaminya di seluruh waktu yang kulewati?_

 _Sekalipun aku memiliki kekuatan_ time-leap _ini …_

 _Bisakah aku meminta maaf … karena—_

"Terima kasih … antingnya."

 _Eh?_

"Shou—"

 _DOR!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bruk._

Seketika, aku tersungkur ke lantai dengan posisi terkelungkup.

Darah menggenang di bawah tubuhku, terus bertambah luas dengan cepat. Namun aku tak mampu menghentikan pendarahan ini. Aku bukanlah seorang dokter, dan aku yakin, dokter terhebat di dunia inipun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diriku.

 _Jantung ini sudah terlalu hancur._

 _ **Namun kenapa aku tak langsung mati?**_

Melesetkah … atau hanya sebuah kebetulan?

Apakah takdir telah menentukan kalau aku baru boleh mati lima detik lagi?

Aneh sekali.

 _ **Atau karena takdir "berbaik hati" memberi kesempatan padaku untuk melakukan apa yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan?**_

 _Benarkah?_

Susah payah, aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang perlahan mengabur. Kugerakkan tangan kiriku ke atas, mencoba menggapai sosoknya yang masih berdiri di depan kepalaku. Namun tanganku begitu gemetar, hingga untuk menarik ujung celananya saja aku tak mampu.

" _Maaf …"_

" _Maaf …"_

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu, namun suaraku tak dapat keluar.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun.

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak langsung mati?_

 _Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan hingga aku masih diberi waktu sebelum meregang nyawa ini?_

Di dalam pandanganku yang sebentar lagi akan menggelap seluruhnya, kusaksikan dia yang ternyata sedang berdiri memunggungiku. Dengan cekatan, dia melepaskan anting perak yang tersemat di telinga kirinya. Kemudian, anting itu dilemparkan ke atas, lurus melawan gravitasi, menimbulkan kilauan cahaya sesaat dari sisinya yang mengkilap.

Dan di saat anting itu telah mencapai puncak dan siap jatuh ke bumi, dia mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan pistol yang digunakannya untuk mengakhiri hidupku—

—ke pelipisnya sendiri.

"Shou—"

 _DOR!_

.

.

.

 _Ting, ting, ting …!_

 _Ting …_

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
